


The First Time Logan Shows Affection

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blind Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Consensual Somnophilia, Doxxing, Everyone is unsympathetic, Feelings, Fluff, Fucking Machines, Hybristophilia, I wish I was joking, Multi, Murder, Porn Video, Possessive Logic | Logan Sanders, Self-Harm, Smut, Virgil gets called a slut, a surprising amount of feelings in this, castration mentioned, he wants to own Virgil, like a lot of fluff, they film a porn video, to feed your boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: He truly believed Virgil was made for him.  He believed he was husband material.He also happened to be perfect bait.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913083
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	The First Time Logan Shows Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: woke up today with thirty new comments on different fics. Y'all are sweet.  
> Author fact: I love the comments because I'm a literal slut for praise. Issue though, I get too awkward when people compliment me. It's the whole 'praise me but don't you dare compliment me'
> 
> Next up is Virgil cleaning the morning star, and then we go back to the sugar daddy AU, and maybe I'll do my "what if" series for the serial killer. I don't know yet.

Virgil was used to having sex in front of victims. The twins always fucked him when he ate someone alive, still intending to condition him into getting turned on when he ate. He'd never admit it, but it was working. Patton sometimes liked jerking him off as he killed people or having Virgil ride him beforehand. Janus just kept trying to kill him, so he counted himself as the victim each time they had sex.

Logan hadn't done it yet. He sometimes set up cameras so the others could see him dominate Virgil, but he never let victims see. He kept Virgil's body to himself. He savored it, using the younger man and claiming him. If he wasn't sharing him, he would've stolen Virgil away and kept him locked up in a room where he'd be eternally pleasured. He liked fucking him until he was begging for a break. He truly wish he knew Virgil when he was younger. He liked getting sick, so he wouldn't have to try with that, and he would've had a claim over him. If Patton didn't make the rule that Virgil wasn't allowed to marry the rest of them, he would propose in a heartbeat. Sure, maybe he wouldn't have ever met Virgil if Patton didn't kidnap him, but the idea of never knowing him refused to enter his mind. He loved the photographer. They all loved him, but he wanted to be selfish. Sometimes he wondered if Virgil was created for him. They all wondered that, but he had more evidence. The enjoying illness, the cleanliness, and his seemingly perfect way of being able to tell what Logan needed at any moment of the day. He should've belonged to him.

"L, breakfast's ready." Virgil said, kissing his cheek. He was staying the week because Logan needed to play domestic. He didn't tell anyone, but he absolutely needed to pretend Virgil was his and his alone for a short period of time. "What're you thinking about?"

"How I'm going to break you this week." He responded, turning to face him. Virgil already looked a bit hazy. They had been going since the night before. He lifted his chin, pressing a kiss to his lips. Virgil reciprocated it right away. He pulled back, tugging his bottom lip as he went. "I have so many ideas. You're not sleeping for a second."

"We can still kill people, right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't withhold you of such things."

"I made you blackberry crepes with honey. What do you want to drink?"

"I'll get my drink. What do you want to drink?"

Blood was the answer, but Logan didn't really have any bodies he could drain. They'd be getting some, but as of now, Virgil was settling for non-human. He shrugged, kissing his nose. "Stop staring at me like that."

"What?"

"I know your voice. It's monotone, but there's small shifts depending on what you're thinking about. That's how I can tell your facial expressions. You're using your 'I want to imprison and pamper you' voice. It's cute, but I'm embarrassed. Makes me flustered."

Logan was, indeed, thinking such things. He would even say he was daydreaming about it. The picture of his boyfriend in the finest of dungeons, warm and safe. He wanted nothing more, and he was planning out what it would all look like. "I'm impressed you can tell. Patton can't even tell what I'm thinking."

"I can read every single one of you. There's a hint of nervousness. What's wrong?"

"How do you feel about being in porn?"

Virgil paused at that, frowning. It was clear he wasn't expecting that. Logan put a hand to his cheek, smiling.

"Just so I can get access to people's computers. You're enough of a whore."

"I'm also the only one who has a job--well, Janus does, but you're not making him do this. I don't want to be known for porn. I want to be known for my photography."

"Anyone who sees the video won't be alive long enough to take away your title as a photographer."

"They can share photos."

"And I can delete them." 

"Fine."

"Really?"

"You owe me."

Logan smirked at that, brushing his thumb against his lip. "Patton's AB positive, correct? I'm AB negative. Slightly rarer. Have you had that type?"

"I don't like drinking from my boyfriends!" Still, he licked his lips. He never had that type. He wanted it so badly. He already told Patton he wasn't drinking blood from his partners because he hated them being hurt, but he really wanted to try Logan's blood.

"I won't tell Patton. It can be a one time secret. You look far too excited to decline. I insist you try my blood. Just as repayment for selling your body for my new idea."

"Yes. Yes, please. I want to try your blood. I want to try AB negative."

"I love when you get that look in your face. Desperate and eager. Want to try it now?"

"Please."

Logan walked to the kitchen, keeping Virgil's hand in his own. He unbuttoned his shirt, cutting his torso with one of his kitchen knives. Virgil attached himself, a look of contentment and immense pleasure gracing his face. "I see the twins have you excited over blood."

He didn't answer. He was preoccupied.

"We'll be filming after breakfast. I made a machine that will stimulate you from all angles. There's an earpiece that will play sounds of past murders we've all collected. I'll have the second ear piece so I can know if it gets too loud. The only thing the camera will pick up is whatever sounds you or that the machine make; we don't have to worry about the audio you'll hear. There's a button that you'll be able to reach if you need to turn it off; I'm going to be in the room. I want to want to make sure no incidents occur. I'll be showing everyone. I see why Patton likes when you're a vampire."

He bit at the skin, out of blood at this point. Logan didn't bleed like his husband did. "If you both have a blood kink, I'm going to scream. Thank you for letting me taste you. No more of that."

Logan kissed him, nipping at his lips. He lifted him, pushing him against the wall. Virgil's legs wrapped around him, slipping a hand down his back. Logan's own hands rested on his hip and butt respectively, squeezing firmly. The younger man moaned into his mouth, allowing access for his tongue to plunge in. Logan's glasses were askew as he pulled back, squeezing harder. He let his lover breathe for a second before diving back in. He was never jealous of the other relationships his boyfriend had, but sometimes he wish he was the only one. It would make access to him so much easier. It was still pretty easy, seeing as he lived closest to Patton, but he would own Virgil. That's what he really wanted. Complete control over him, but he'd deal with having only a fifth of control. He pulled back again, taking the image of his boyfriend and memorizing it. His face was slightly flushed; his lips were a bit swollen and very wet; he looked perfect. He couldn't wait to ruin him and make him look like this at all times. He moved to his neck, sucking big bruises on it.

"Ah--fuck, Lo."

"Maybe I should fuck you before we set everything up. Make sure you're loose and ready."

"I won't want you to stop if you do. I love your--oh, yes--machines, but I love you more. Keep marking me up."

"I'll make sure you're claimed. Maybe try to make a couple bruises last weeks if I can. Should we skip breakfast?"

"Ah." Virgil tilted his head back, letting him continue. Skipping breakfast sounded like a wonderful idea. 

"Alright. Let's get you out of those clothes. I want to prepare you before I get you hooked into the machine."

* * *

The button was easy to access. A big one on the left that would stop the machine. They tested it, and it worked. Virgil was laying down. He was already eased so the one was against his prostate. Another thing was strapped and placed in his mouth, and it would move in similar speeds as the one in his ass. Finally, there was one around his cock. It was like a fleshlight that would vibrate and move with the machine. There was a camera above him. He looked nervous, but a small hint of excitement was in his eyes. Without warning, everything began to move slowly. He let out a grunt, surprised. It kept the slow pace, making him squirm slightly. He couldn't move much. His waist was strapped down. He tapped the table gently. The button was their safe word, so he could fidget all he wanted. The audio in his ear was playing at such a low volume. He couldn't even hear the cries for help. It stayed like that for five minutes; he panted around the toy in his mouth, trying desperately to push against everything. Then, it got a degree more intense, and the audio was a bit louder. He wasn't sure what happened, but the slow drags got more intense. There were pleas coming from the audio. Someone begging. He felt his whole body kick into overdrive when they mentioned they had a family. He whined, licking the toy in his mouth in between thrusts.

It sped up more. The screaming and squishing noises got louder, and he felt his forehead get sweaty. Logan made a very special program. Depending on how many viewers it got, the machine would go faster or slower. It was a livestream that contained a virus. Virgil's own noises got louder; the fact that people were watching made him heat up more. Logan stayed in his corner, watching the viewer count go up. So many people he'd be able to kill. It was exciting and almost worth doing this. He didn't feel bad for his boyfriend, but he felt possessive. All the people watching him, and they had no idea that they didn't deserve to see him.

The comments were worse. People asking why he was marked up and making false claims. Such vulgar ideas and theories. None of them were suitable for Virgil to know about. No one seemed to identify him yet, which was good. They'd all die quickly anyway. 

Virgil brought him back, crying out. He came for the first time. More people watched, so the machine sped up. Virgil thrashed a bit, not able to adjust right away. The audio was louder; someone crying about needing help as she gurgled on blood. He could tell who was killing. This was Patton. He was ripping out her tonsils, and fuck, Virgil wanted to be there helping. He could practically taste it. He kept his mouth open, moaning with each movement. The audio changed to someone screaming and sounds of chewing. The twins. They were having a feast. He was hungry, he discovered. He let out another whine, making Logan bite his tongue. He couldn't afford to laugh at the hopeless man. Thirty people were watching. Thirty soon-to-be victims were watching. He couldn't wait to kill them all.

The comments were getting crude, and Logan was now memorizing which commenter was saying what. His boyfriend didn't deserve to be slut-shamed by anyone unless he wanted to be, and he hated that kind of attention from strangers. He'd kill those people slowly. Maybe contaminate their water or mess with their boilers. He glanced up, seeing his boyfriend now managing to move with the machine. He'd have him help kill as well. He'd keep Virgil on his lap as he let him direct. Sometimes Logan would let him decide how he would kill. He spoiled him.

Another viewer, another notch up. The audio shifted to one of Logan's kills. It was obvious purely because someone said they couldn't get out of the garage. Logan didn't look away from his boyfriend. He wanted to see him react to his murder. His eyes were glazed over, and he came again. The one in his mouth was hitting the back of his throat. The one around his dick pulled off all the way, dumping the mess on him and letting the camera focus for five seconds before going back around him. The one in his ass was slamming against him, making his legs bend upward slightly. Logan felt a small sense of pride that his audio and machinery did that to him. He'd get to have him after, no matter what. Even if he was overstimulated to all hell. 

Another groan, and Logan had to break his gaze. The viewer count was now over fifty. He should really call it off, but he loved watching the machine abuse his boyfriend again and again. Still, he cut the stream at the last insult, memorizing who said that. The machine slowed down, now adjusting to zero viewers to go off of. He made sure the camera was off before getting Virgil free.

"Hello dear."

Virgil smiled, reaching up. He was lifted quickly, letting out a small sigh. "Never doing that again. I loved being watched, but I hated knowing they can share the video."

"Sorry. Want to help me start the murders? We can kill them all by tonight."

"Mmhm."

He took him to the bathroom first, running a bath before washing him gently. He kissed his head as he ran the soap over his body.

"Love you, L."

"I love you too. We'll take another bath tonight once I'm through with you. Are you too tired?"

"Logan, I'm going to be honest. I've been waiting for one of you to fuck me when I'm asleep, and no one else will do it. If you don't do it, I'll scream."

He smiled, kissing his ear. "Of course. I'll make sure you're nice and pliant for the rest of the day, even if you're asleep."

"Especially if I'm asleep."

"Yes, dear. You're still alright with staying here this week, right?"

"Of course. Why?"

Logan didn't answer. He continued to wash him, kissing down his neck.

"Logan. That's your 'I need to say something important' voice."

"I just wish you were mine sometimes. I'd keep you in my house at all times. I'm comfortable with our relationship, and I don't want you exclusively, but I want to marry you."

"Oh."

"Obviously I don't expect you to--"

"If Patton hadn't made the rule, I'd say yes."

He froze at that. That hurt more than if he said no. He regained his composure, continuing to scrub his legs. If only he didn't get him sick. If only he found him first. If only he never allowed himself to be attracted to him. It wouldn't crush him in a figurative sense--no. For the first time, he felt like it was literal sense. A heavy weight came down on him. One that reminded him of when he lost his sister. Absolute grief and defeat. He lost someone due to his own pleasure of taking care of people, and it hurt like hell.

"I could ask him, you know. I could beg him to allow one more marriage. He hates turning me down. He's also not mad at you anymore. He'd probably let you. I'll ask him when I go home. Tell him it was my idea so he won't get mad at you. Would that be alright?"

He buried his face into Virgil's hair, tightening his grip. "That would be adequate."

"I love you. I'm glad we moved past the stage of me just being an object for you all, even if it's still uncomfortable and weird. Still getting used to the whole love thing."

"I love you so much."

"You're really affectionate today."

"I'm so lucky. You're perfect in every way imaginable."

Virgil sputtered a bit, feeling like he was a teenager dating for the first time again. He was never this expressive with him. Logan put the soap down, refusing to let go of him. He was breathing softly, keeping his face pressed against what Virgil could accurately say was messy, sweaty hair. It probably didn't smell good, but he refused to move. "L?"

"Yes?"

"We have to murder a bunch of people, and I still want you to fuck me until I'm dreaming about it. I love the sweetness of this, but I don't want images spreading."

"Of course." He mumbled pulling back. He let Virgil drain the tub and get out, wrapping a towel around him. "Dry off. I'll set up my room so we can get started with our killing."

He made the bed earlier, but there was still some adjustments. Logan set up so the pillows were against the bed frame, so he could sit up straight. He needed to make sure his computer was ready and kept track of each device that got the virus. The fan was on, and the windows were closed as were the blinds. He never got redressed after breakfast, so clothing wasn't an issue. He settled, beginning with the first person who called Virgil a worthless twink. He doxxed them, implanting incriminating evidence so it was more likely for them to get killed. He made sure to track that one as he continued, moving onto the next person. Virgil joined him, straddling him and sinking onto his cock, his back facing him. He began to kiss his collarbone as they went through each person. Some of them were easy. One was even on life support, so they were unsure how they managed to watch the stream, but they turned that off quickly. Another had their home connected to the internet, and they had a field day with him. The whole time, Virgil was slowly bouncing on him, clearly tired. Logan bit his jaw, and he was done for. His head lolled to the side, and he was out like a light. Logan shallowly thrusted into him as he continued his work. Even in his sleep, he was giving breathless moans with each small movement.

Logan made sure to get each person. The ones who insulted Virgil got more painful deaths. He had one get castrated by their own vacuum. He'd have to tell Virgil about that when he woke up. He stopped his thrusting, withholding himself from finishing just yet. He groaned, staying still for a moment. He watched as the first victim had their house broken into, beginning his slow dragging. He moved his laptop to the side, adjusting so Virgil was on his stomach. He pulled out, watching as his hole twitched and remained wide open. He pushed in again, groaning. If Patton agreed, he'd buy Virgil the prettiest ring. Not steal one or kill for one. He set aside a savings fund in case Patton ever changed his mind. He was a romantic at heart, and he planned his proposal after four years of dating Virgil. They'd take a walk, have a picnic, and stare at the stars for hours together. He'd propose before they had to pack up. He wanted that so badly.

He reached around, jerking him off slowly. The person on his laptop was being tied up, and multiple people were hitting them. He could see their skull peek out. Maybe framing them for multiple crimes was a bad idea, but Logan didn't mind. He enjoyed watching them die slowly. He enjoyed it because he knew Virgil would be aroused by it. 

His body was warm. He was clenching around Logan in his sleep as if he was desperate for more. Logan stared at his work. His body was a little bruised and very receptive. He gave soft snores that were interrupted by his moans. He was hard, something Logan was fascinated by. He was conditioned to continuously get aroused for them even in his sleep, and he loved it. He leaned close, biting his ear softly.

"I love you so much. I would rearrange the world for you. No one can ever know, but I would be destroyed if you were hurt or upset. I'll kill anyone who hurts you."

His breath hitched at that, and Logan slowed down. It would be humiliating if Virgil heard him say that. He hoped he was still asleep. He waited for a second, making sure he wasn't conscious before thrusting again.

"Even if he declines, I'll consider you my husband. You're the only man I'll ever love. I would bend the world to your will. I adore you."

He increased his pace, pressing delicate kisses to his head. If he was awake, he'd be rougher. Right now, however, he wanted to be sweet. He usually was when Virgil was asleep. He'd make declarations of his love as he spooned him. He'd memorize all of his features and watch him until exhaustion overcame him. He buried himself in his love once more, grinding his hips as he came. Virgil responded to that in his sleep, cumming on the sheets. Logan pulled him back, closing his eyes. They had a week together. A week until Virgil asked for Patton's permission to marry Logan.

They could worry about that in a week.

**Author's Note:**

> Author fact: I wish to move to a small town in a farm and become a local school teacher. I wish to raise raccoons and spiders with @theicymage
> 
> Also Carrie The Musical has been living rent free in my mind for the past three months :)


End file.
